


Perhaps I was always meant to help him

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (i have no idea what to tag this), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Episode, Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, Gen, Kid Merlin, basically Merlin is Mordred, s1ep08 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: What if the little boy who came to Camelot in s1ep08 wasn´t Mordred but Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin looked around. There were so many people bustling about the market of the big city. So many different things were being sold.

He almost bumped into his father when they stopped at a market stall.

“Do you have my supplies ready? We must leave the city without delay.” his father said.

“Everything you asked for, it's all here.” the merchant handed Balinor the little bag. Then, quieter, he said: “I'm sorry.“

Balinor whipped around. Several guards approached.

One of them shouted: “Seize him! Stop there!”

Balinor grabbed his son's hand and together they ran.

The guards chased them through the market. Balinor barely looked where they were going, he just tried to evade them. He hoped that along the way they would find a place to hide. Or to escape. He spun around, searching for a way. They were on the palace grounds. Two groups of guards came closer from both sides.

One guard attacked. He hurt Merlin.

Balinor threw a few guards into a wall with magic.

He turned and pulled his son with him. But Merlin couldn't run far.

Balinor looked around. Looking for an escape. Anything. But they were stuck on the drawbridge. And the guards closed in on them from the side of the market. The only way was further onto the palace grounds.

He took a deep breath. “Abannan átí.” As the gate of the drawbridge started to drop, he pushed his son towards it. “Run!”

Merlin ran, he managed to get through the gate just before it closed.

Balinor looked after him. He let the guards catch him. He only hoped Merlin would be safe. He hoped that this wasn't in vain.

 

Morgana stood by a window in her chambers, when she witnessed a hurt boy running through the closing gate. She hurried down into the square to get to him. When she arrived, she couldn't find the boy.

Then she heard a cry. “Help me!”. Morgana looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from. It seemed to come from everywhere.

“Please! Please help me!”

Then she spotted the boy.

He was sitting on a stone ledge behind the well, looking at her.

She saw the guards entering the square.

A guard instructed the others: “Search in there. Take the other side. You, did you see a boy run in here?“

“They're going to kill me!”

Morgana looked to the guards again. They went into one of the hallways.

She spotted a small door in a niche. She ran to it, opened it and motioned for the boy to come to her.

He did, holding his hurt arm.

But one guard saw him. “There he is! Alert the rest of the guards!”

Morgana grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him with her. They ran up the stairs, raced to Morgana's chambers.

They burst through the door, both breathing hard.

Gwen gave a startled yelp. “My Lady, what happened?”

“The guards are after him. They were searching for him down in the square.”

Gwen nodded.

"We must-" Morgana stopped when she heard steps outside in the hallway. Then someone knocked.

“My Lady?” A guard.

Morgana gestured for Gwen to hide behind the screen with the boy. She waited until they were well hidden before she opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady. We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way.”

Morgana frowned. “I haven't seen anyone. It's just me in here."

The guard nodded. “Best lock the door until we've found him.”

Morgana nodded and smiled. “Of course. Thank you.”

The guard closed the door.

Morgana gave a deep sigh and locked the door. She turned around and went behind the screen.

Gwen sat on the floor, the boy unconscious in her arms. Her hand was covered in blood.

"He's hurt!" She looked up at Morgana, worried.

"I know. He was holding his arm when he ran to me." Morgana kneeled down next to her to inspect the wound. It was a shallow but long cut.

She carefully cleaned it.

They put several blankets on the floor behind the curtain to make a somewhat comfortable bed for the boy.

But he was getting very warm.

Gwen went to get more water and a cloth to keep the fever down.

 

Arthur stood in the council chamber with his father. "The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?"

"Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Uther said.

Arthur frowned. "The Druids are a peaceful people."

"Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak." Uther spoke louder now.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength."

Uther shook his head. "Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city." With that he dismissed Arthur.

 

The next morning, the druid was to be executed.

Morgana and Gwen looked at the Square below as Balinor waited, framed by guards.

The boy had been awake for several hours.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death." Uther looked down at the crowd from the balcony. "We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."

Balinor looked up at Uther. "You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you."

"I can't watch this." Morgana turned away from the window and sat down next to the boy. She pulled him close.

Outside Uther signalled for Balinor to be executed.

"Nooo!"

Morgana jumped. She looked at the boy but his mouth wasn't moving. Just as she was about to ask Gwen if she heard him as well, her mirror shattered.

Gwen whipped around. She stared at the mirror and then at Morgana who held the crying boy in her arms.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Morgana caressed the boy's back.

He was still shaking.

 

On an errand run in the lower town, Gwen saw guards poking around in a hay cart. They were still searching for the boy. She wondered how long it would take until the King gave up. Would he ever give up? It seemed unlikely.

"How is he?" Gwen asked when she was back in Morgana's chambers.

"He's sleeping but he's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

Gwen sighed. She wished she knew what to do. "Has he said anything at all?"

Morgana shook her head. "Nothing. He won't even tell me his name."

 

That evening Morgana sat at the table in the council chamber with Uther.

"You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?" Uther asked.

"No, My Lord. I'm sorry I'm not better company." She avoided eye contact.

"I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that is all."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you, My Lord. All is well."

Shortly after that, the door opened and Arthur entered.

Uther looked up, expectantly. "What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?"

"We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found." He said as he stood at the end of the long table.

"You mean you failed to find him?" Disappointment swung in his voice.

"Perhaps he's already left the city."

Uther frowned. "You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding him. I want him found."

Arthur sighed. "He's just a boy. What harm can he do?" He rested his arms on the back of the empty chair opposite of Morgana.

"He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous." Uther said.

Morgana saw her chance to avoid suspicion. "The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed."

"I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids." Arthur frowned at her.

But Uther nodded. "Morgana is right. Double your efforts."

"Yes, father." He sighed and left the room.

"Keep searching until you find him."

Uther called after him.

 

When Morgana came back into her chambers at night, Gwen sat behind the screen checking on the boy.

"He's burning up. How long has he been like this?" Gwen asked.

"Since early this morning. Maybe the wound is infected?"

Morgana sat down beside her and took his arm to look at it. "We need to get Gaius before it gets any worse." she said.

"But what if he tells Uther?" Gwen bit her lip.

Morgana hesitated, then she nodded.

"I will go to him and ask him what to do against an infection." Gwen offered.

"Thank you." Morgana smiled.

Suddenly there were footsteps outside and a knock at the door.

Morgana hastily got up. She brushed off her dress and went to open the door.

"Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Arthur almost rolled his eyes. "Don't get all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

Her eyes widened and she acted offended. "You're not searching my chambers!"

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes." Arthur brushed past her, the guards waited by the door.

"I'm not having you mess up my things." She followed him, tried to come up with something to make him stop.

"I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle." He stood in the middle of her room and looked around.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know."

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy servant." Arthur said.

She knew she was starting to get his attention. "If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?"

Arthur turned around to look at her. "Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."

Morgana took a deep breath. "Well, I'll save you the trouble."

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would." Arthur looked around with his hands on his hips.

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen. I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on." Morgana looked directly at Arthur.

Arthur scowled. "So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" He went to the door.

"Bye, Arthur. Good luck with the search!" She smiled and closed the door behind them. Then she immediately went back behind the screen.

Gwen smiled in relief. She was so glad Morgana had come up with a plan.

 

Morgana had sat on the floor next to the boy, anxiously awaiting Gwen's return.

When the door opened, she jumped.

But it was Gwen. Who else would come in without knocking?

Gwen had a few bottles and a bandage in her hands. She kneeled and set them down on the floor. With a wet cloth, she wiped over the wound. She applied a balm and wrapped a bandage around the boy's arm.

 

When Gwen came into Morgana's chambers the next morning, she was sitting behind the screen with the boy. There were dark circles under her eyes.

Gwen sat down next to her. "Did you sleep at all tonight?"

Morgana shook her head and continued to hold the cloth to the boy's forehead.

"Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep." She took the cloth from Morgana. "You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this."

She sighed, voice shaky. "His fever's getting worse."

"Morgana."

Morgana jumped and looked at the boy. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Gwen frowned.

"He said my name."

Gwen dipped the cloth in the water again. "Did he? I didn't hear anything."

Morgana shook her head. She was so sure she hadn't imagined it.

The boy sighed, his eyes fluttered open for a moment, then they closed again.

Morgana frowned. "He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help after all." She took the boy's hand, it was way too warm. "I fear he might die if we don't do anything soon."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded. "If you're sure about this... I'll go ask him immediately."

Morgana nodded. "It's a risk we have to take."

Gwen quickly got up and left.

Morgana watched her leave with her stomach in knots. She had to fight to stay awake. At least until Gwen came back.

 

Gaius looked up when the door opened.

"Is something wrong? You look agitated."

Gwen came in, her hands wrung together. "There's something I need to tell you. I hope this isn't a mistake." She took a deep breath.

Gaius frowned and waited.

"Morgana is hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." she blurted out.

"Oh." He looked back at her in surprise. "And I take it you are helping her."

"Yes." Gwen nodded.

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harbouring him under their very noses. That is very dangerous!"

"I know... And that's the reason I'm here. He is hurt, he's really sick. I've tried to treat him. But we need your help."

Gaius shook his head. "I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."

"Please, Gaius I beg you." she came even closer. "If you don't help him, we may as well hand him over to the guards."

"I do not wish to risk my life." Gaius turned his head.

Gwen bit her lip, desperate. "He's just a child. Please don't turn your back on him. He doesn't deserve to die!"

Gaius sighed and after a moment of consideration, he started packing his bag. "Alright. I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him."

Gwen gave a shaky smile. "Thank you."

 

Morgana had fallen asleep on the floor, her head leaned against the wall, one hand still on the boy's forehead.

Gwen took a blanket from the bed and draped it over her.

"Well, one thing we know for certain." Gaius said as he inspected the wound.

Gwen cocked her head. "What's that?"

He unpacked some things from his bag. "You're no physician."

Gwen couldn't help but smile. "Well, I tried." After a short pause, she asked: "But I didn't make it worse, did I?"

"Not as far as I can see." he reassured her and got to work.

Shortly after he was done treating the boy, Morgana woke up.

She looked at him expectantly.

"The infection and fever should go down soon."

She managed a tired smile. "Thank you, Gaius."

He nodded and smiled briefly. Then he frowned. “You're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

Morgana sat up straight. "I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?"

"Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty." Gaius said simply.

She shook her head. "Uther's wrong."

Gaius looked at her in surprise. "Do you truly believe that?"

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" she caressed the boy's hair. When she looked up there was a strange expression on Gaius' face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm merely surprised." After a short pause, he asked: "What will you do with him now?"

"I have to find a way to get him back to his people." Morgana said with newfound determination.

 

When Gaius stopped by again on the next day, the boy was already much better.

His fever had gone down significantly.

Before leaving, Gaius asked: "Has he said anything?"

"No." Morgana shook her head. "I don't know if he can't speak, or... if he's too scared to." She hesitated for a moment. Would Gaius think she was mad for believing she had heard the boy's voice in her head?

Gaius waited for a moment. When Morgana didn't say anything, he nodded and left.

 

Morgana and Gwen went to the market in the lower town the next day to watch the guards.

They had just stopped a man who was pulling a cart out through the gate.

"They are searching everyone leaving the town." Morgana's brow was furrowed in concentration. It seemed impossible to get the boy out of the town without being detected.

They looked a while longer, searching for smaller passages that they might be able to slip through unnoticed.

After a while, they started walking back to the Castle.

It was then that Gwen remembered something. "There is another way out. A secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I can take the boy out that way."

Morgana looked at her. "Good. But it's too dangerous. I'll do it."

"M-Mylady! You can't! I-"

Morgana interrupted her: "If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility, I took him in. I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

Gwen nodded. She had learned long ago that arguing with Morgana was useless once she had made up her mind. "You will need a key for the door."

"Who has it?"

"Arthur as far as I know."

Morgana cursed. "So we need to find a way to get into his chambers and take the key without him knowing."

"Yes." she nodded.

They both thought about it for a while.

When they had arrived in Morgana's chambers, Gwen said: "I could talk to Arthur's servant. If he needs to collect the laundry I could offer to do it for him."

"I doubt he would just agree to it. Better tell him Arthur or someone else needed him at the stables."

Gwen smiled. "Much better." She didn't like having to lie but it was the only way.

 

By the following night, Gwen had the key.

Now they were both in Morgana's chambers, getting ready.

Morgana was dressed in Gwen's clothes. She brushed over the dress. "It'll have to do." She sighed and turned to Gwen. "I feel like I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it." she took Gwen's hands in her own. "I'm sorry."

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Morgana nodded. Gwen had always had a big heart. She went over to the boy and said: "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury. I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." Gwen told her.

Morgana took the boy's hand and together they sneaked through the dark hallways.

Morgana peeked down the curved stairwell that led to the armoury. When she was sure the path was clear, they hurried down the steps.

Inside the armoury, Morgana unlocked the door behind the shield and helped the boy through it, then she followed.

 

Arthur walked to the armoury with a guard.

"A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them." the guard told him.

He immediately spotted the revealed door. He checked his keyring and cursed. The key was missing.

"Sound the warning bell!" He told the guard.

 

Gwen anxiously waited for Morgana and the boy. She had packed some travel supplies for them and now stood by the window. She really hoped they were going to to be okay. Morgana cared so much about the boy. She would be broken if anything happened to him. She felt a new wave of anxiety when the warning bell sounded.

Then she saw Morgana and the boy arrive. They quickly came in.

Gwen handed Morgana the bag. "There's enough food for three days."

"Thank you." Morgana smiled.

"And your horse is fed and watered. I'll take you to it." Gwen moved for the door.

But Morgana stopped her. "No. There's no point in both of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" Gwen couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"I'm the King's ward. I'll take my chances." She took Gwen's hand and squeezed it. She really hoped Gwen couldn't see how nervous she was.

"But-" Gwen started.

"No! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Now we must go."

Gwen nodded and watched them go with a heavy heart. She wished there was anything else she could do. Any other way she could help.

 

Morgana took the boy's hand and together they ran towards a gate. But one of Arthur's guards cut them off. She turned and pulled the boy into a nearby building. They hid in a dark corner. She barely dared to breathe. Footsteps came closer. They stopped.

Then Arthur's voice. "Fan out."

Morgana's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her mind raced. She had to come up with a plan. She looked at the boy and nodded while gesturing to the door.

He nodded back at her.

They got up and ran as fast as they could. But then in a narrow street, a guard stepped in their way.

Morgana whipped around but Arthur blocked the other side. She turned around again and kept her head down. She heard a sword being drawn and then something pressed against her back.

"Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself." Arthur's voice was cold and harsh.

Morgana couldn't help shaking. All her efforts were in vain. She wasn't sure if she had any chance in changing Arthur's mind so he might let them go. Slowly she turned around, still holding the boy's hand.

There was a shocked expression on Arthur's face when he recognised her. And she thought... maybe, just maybe she had a slim chance to convince him. "Let him go! I beg you! He's just a child."

Arthurs jaw clenched. He looked at the guards around them, debating.

Hope bloomed in her chest.

"Restrain them."

Another wave of panic welled up in her chest, her throat was tight, her hands were shaking. It was like falling into a bottomless pit.

Morgana struggled as the guards pulled them apart but she didn't stand a chance.

 

"All this time, you've been hiding the boy in my own palace! How could you betray me like this?" Uther shouted.

"I would not see him executed." she said firmly.

Uther paced in front of her. "I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?"

"I did what I thought was right." She looked directly at him.

He stopped for a moment. "You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?"

"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy." Morgana frowned. She would never understand this kind of blind hate.

"He is a Druid." Uther hissed.

She could feel anger bubbling up again. "Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you" He closed in on her. "would help them."

"Then punish me... but spare the boy. I beg you."

Uther turned away, not paying any more attention to her. "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed the next morning." he told Arthur.

"No! Please, he's done nothing." Morgana took a few steps after Uther.

"Let this be a lesson to you." His voice was cold and final.

"You don't have to do this!" she begged.

"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn." He turned to look at Arthur.

"Yes, Father." Arthur nodded.

Morgana balled her hands into fists. She couldn't stand by. How could Arthur just let this happen? He wasn't usually like this. She went after Uther. "What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" She grabbed his arm to force him to turn around, to face her.

Uther spun around and grabbed her throat. he pressed her against the back of a chair. "Enough! I will not hear another word!" he roared. "Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done." He abruptly let go of her and stalked off.

Arthur followed him.

Morgana felt tears rise in her eyes. Tears of rage and frustration. She felt so powerless. She took a deep breath and went back to her chambers.

When she had calmed down, the sun was already starting to rise. Now she had one day to come up with a new plan.

She needed to talk to Gwen. With a sigh, she put on a cloak and left her room.

 

Gwen jerked awake when someone knocked on the door. For a brief moment, she was worried. What if someone had seen the boy leave her house? Was she under suspicion?

But when she hurried to the window, she saw it was Morgana. Quickly, Gwen opened the door. "My Lady! What are you doing here?" She stepped back to let her in.

Morgana took off her hood and shook her head. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen. I failed. Arthur got him."

"Oh no..." Gwen hugged her. "You can't blame yourself. You tried your best." She caressed Morgana's back.

"It's not enough." she whispered, her hands shaking.

Gwen leaned back, still holding onto Morgana. "He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do."

Morgana took a deep breath and sat down.

Gwen took the seat opposite to her.

"I will not let him die." she said, determined. A plan began to form in her mind. But she couldn't do it alone. "Can I count on your help?"

Gwen nodded and took her hands. "Of course."

"Thank you." she looked up and smiled. It felt good to know that Gwen thought druids the same way she did.

 

On next day Arthur followed Uther down a corridor. "Father, perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy. I mean, he's so young."

He shook his head and kept walking. "It would allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous until he strikes against us."

"We don't know he's going to strike against us. He's yet to do anything." Arthur hurried to keep up. There had to be something to change his father's mind.

"It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. This is harsh but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy."

Arthur sighed. "Well, then spare him for Morgana's sake! She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you."

Uther stopped dead and turned around. "I do not seek her forgiveness! She has betrayed me!" he shouted.

"Yet you're sparing her." Arthur commented.

Uther scoffed. "She has the promise I made her father to thank for that. The boy enjoys no such privilege." He took a step closer to Arthur, rising to his full height. "He will be executed at dawn. Is that clear?" Without waiting for an answer he turned away and left.

 

When Arthur came back to his room that afternoon, Morgana was waiting for him, sitting in his chair.

He sighed. "Make yourself at home."

"You can't let your father execute the boy." she said immediately.

"You're lucky he's not executing you." he sat down in the other chair. "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?"

Morgana nodded. "I know you believe your father's wrong to execute him." she added.

"What I believe doesn't matter." Arthur sighed. "My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried."

"Then the time for talking is over." She crossed her arms.

Arthur leaned forward in his seat and looked directly at her. He knew that look in her eyes. She had a plan. And it would be near impossible to change her mind. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen."

"We have to get the boy back to his people."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "Forget it."

Morgana stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!"

"It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice." Arthur said flatly.

"And is this how you will rule when you are King?" she sneered. "You're not like your father."

"I will not betray him." Arthur stood, restless. Whatever plan Morgana had... he understood her well enough to know she wouldn't back down. And worst of all she knew him too. She knew exactly what to say to get him to help.

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me." she turned and looked at him.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh. He had been feeling guilty enough about not doing anything. Morgana having a plan and the necessary determination was enough to convince him.

 

Gwen was looking for Morgana, she had asked her to come to her chambers. But Gwen hadn't found her there. She wondered where Morgana could be. The council chamber? No. Maybe with Arthur?

On her way, she saw the executioner sharpen his axe in the courtyard. It made her feel sick. She started walking faster.

She knocked and when she opened the door, Morgana and Arthur both turned to look at her, expressions suddenly guarded.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. I'm sure you have things to do. Go."

Morgana looked at Arthur. There really was no need to be so rude. "I trust Gwen." she said.

Arthur hesitated for a moment, then he nodded and motioned for her to enter.

After she had closed the door, he announced: "We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You can't do that." Trying to smuggle him out had been dangerous enough.

"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn." Morgana explained.

Gwen sighed. Of course, Morgana wouldn't give up. When had she ever? "Alright... but it's too dangerous for you. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you. Who knows what he might do."

Morgana crossed her arms. "I'm not worried for myself."

Arthur looked at Morgana. "Gwen's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved." he rounded the table to stand next to her. "You must go to my father and apologise. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes."

She looked back at him. What was he thinking? "You need me if the plan's to work. You can't do this on your own."

After a moment of hesitation, he said: "Gwen will take your place."

"Me?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows. She took a deep breath. "What do I need to do?"

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults." he started explaining. "There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off.

Anxiety settled in her gut. "I- I..."

Arthur stepped around Morgana and stopped in front of her. "Gwen. If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught."

Gwen nodded. She couldn't let the boy down. No matter what.

 

Morgana and Gwen went back to Morgana's chambers.

She helped Morgana dress for dinner. One of her best dresses, her hair braided, a necklace and bracelets.

"Thank you." Morgana turned around to look at Gwen. "What is it? What's wrong?" Was Gwen having second thoughts? Surely she was nervous. But would they have to find an alternative?

"You're risking so much for this boy." Gwen said with a small smile. "You don't know anything about him. You don't even know his name."

"There's a bond between us." Morgana said, voice steady.

"Stronger than the bond you have with Uther?" she asked, voice quiet.

Morgana nodded and took Gwen's hands. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Perhaps I was always meant to help him."

Gwen frowned. "How can that be?"

Morgana looked away, suddenly unsure again. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. She didn't know what it was like for Morgana. What she did know was that no child deserved to be executed for the mere reason of his heritage.

"I must go to Uther. Good luck." she squeezed Gwen's hands in reassurance.

Gwen smiled bravely. "Thank you." As she watched Morgana leave a heavy feeling settled in her gut. The air of the empty room felt like it was pressing down on her. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. With her back straight, she left Morgana's chambers.

 

Morgana entered the council chamber with tear-stained cheeks. She figured it was a convincing act. "I have come to apologise, My Lord." she said, her voice shaking. "You have been generous and kind and fair. And I owe you everything. I truly don't know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequence. My behaviour was unforgivable." she covered her mouth to stifle a cry.

"I am glad you've seen sense. Dine with me. Let's put this..." he cleared his throat. "unfortunate incident behind us."

Morgana nodded and wiped the tears away.

 

Arthur quickly and quietly went down to the stairs to the prison. He stopped halfway down and lowered a smoking bag down to where the guards were sitting. He covered his mouth as they started coughing and eventually passed out.

He ran down the rest of the way, grabbed the keys and went to the boy's cell.

He quickly opened it. "Don't be scared. I've sent word to your people, I'm taking you to them. You must come with me."

The boy hurried to get up.

Arthur took his hand and lead him away through a gate. They ran through a tunnel. Arthur had a torch in one hand and the boy's hand in the other.

"This way." They took a turn.

Just as Arthur and the boy reached the end of the tunnel, the warning bell went off. Arthur peered through the gate but Gwen was nowhere to be seen. "Gwen! Gwen!" he called. He turned back to the boy and whispered: "Don't worry, she'll be here."

 

Morgana looked up, startled, when the warning bell sounded.

"Guard!" Uther shouted.

The door opened and a guard entered.

Before he could even speak, Uther demanded: "Find out why they've sounded the warning bell."

"Yes, My Lord." the guard bowed and quickly left.

Morgana felt anxiety settle in her guard but she tried not to let it show.

 

Arthur pushed against the grate and cursed.

The boy jumped when a door opened at the end of the tunnel.

Arthur quickly put out the torch and motioned for the boy to stay quiet. His ears strained for any noise.

"I think they went that way." A guard said.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. "Morgana! Where's Gwen? What's happening? They're coming!"

"Look over there. You check in there." another one said.

"Yes, sir."

Three guards. Arthur drew his sword and pushed the boy behind himself.

"Morgana, I'm scared! They will kill me! She said she would be here! I don't want to die!"

Arthur tightened the grip on his sword. The steps got closer and closer.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind them.

Arthur spun around.

It was Gwen!

"Where the hell have you been?!" Arthur whispered.

"Sorry... I got held up on my way out..." She helped the boy step through the hole.

"Well, we need to go! They're coming!" He jogged to the horse and lifted the boy onto it. "Tell Morgana that if my father asks where I am, she will say I've gone on a hunting trip. And now you'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."

He took the reins and turned the horse around.

"Goodbye, Morgana." Merlin said telepathically.

 

Morgana hid a smile behind a napkin when she heard the boy's voice again.

A guard came in. "My Lord. I regret to report that the Druid boy has escaped from the dungeon." He kept his head low, not daring to face the King.

"What!?" Uther jumped from his seat. "How?"

"My Lord, he was assisted by some accomplices. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak."

"Find him and his accomplices and kill them." Uther ordered.

"Yes, My Lord." He left again.

Uther sat down and turned to Morgana. "If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe."

"My Lord, you know I respect you too much to ever betray you like that." Once again, she was glad that lying came easily to her.

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you. But if you cross me again, I will break that promise without a second thought." Uther growled.

He didn't seem to like the fact that she wasn't scared of him. Morgana resisted the urge to smirk.

 

After two days they finally reached the woods where Arthur had arranged the meeting with the druids.

Arthur got off his horse and helped the boy down.

He immediately ran towards one of the druids and hugged him.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." Iseldir said.

Arthur nodded. "You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you." he said sternly.

"We will tell no one. You have my word." The man bowed his head and then turned to leave.

The others did as well and with them the boy.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Arthur called. "At least tell me your name."

They turned around and the boy looked up at Iseldir.

He nodded. "It's all right."

The boy looked back at Arthur. "My name is Merlin."

Arthur smiled. "Good luck, Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue

Six years later a lanky young man arrived in Camelot.

His name was Merlin. 

  
  


Merlin went to Gaius and showed him the letter from Iseldir. He could sense Morgana's presence. 

Gaius read it. The boy was supposed to learn more about the healing arts, he would like to be his apprentice.

While he waited for Gaius to finish reading the letter, Merlin telepathically called to Morgana.

 

Morgana whipped around on her chair and looked around the room.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

Morgana frowned. "I heard a voice. Calling to me. It told me to go to Gaius' chambers."

Gwen frowned. "Are you alright?" Morgana had been plagued by a lot of nightmares recently, she hoped she wouldn't start hearing voices.

"Yes." She nodded. After a short moment of consideration, she said: "The only other time I heard a voice in my head was when the druid boy was here."

Gwen looked back at her with raised eyebrows. Could it be? "Do you think it might be him?" she asked.

Morgana got up and brushed off her dress. "I will go and find out."

"I will come with you." Gwen smiled.

Together they went to Gaius' room.

 

Gaius looked up from his work when he heard the door open. "Morgana! What can I do for you?" 

She smiled politely and asked: "I was wondering... Is there someone else here?"

Gaius frowned and his eyes flicked to the door at the back of his chambers. "Only a boy who came to me this morning. Why do you ask?"

Morgana hesitated for a moment. Then: "Could you get him?"

"Of course." He turned around. "Merlin! The Lady Morgana wants to see you!"

The door opened and he jumped down the steps. There was a big smile on his face when he saw Morgana and Gwen.

He walked towards them. "Do you recognise me?"

She frowned. It had to be the boy.

Gwen shook her head. "No."

Morgana took a deep breath and said: "Are you the druid boy we saved?"

He nodded. "Yes." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Merlin."

Morgana laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so glad to see you're alright! But why are you here?"

"The druids sent me so I could learn from Gaius and see the city."

"Ah." she nodded. Then she looked at Gwen. "Should we introduce him to Arthur again?"

Gwen shrugged. "Why not?"

Morgana smiled and looked at Merlin. "Come!"

He followed her out of the room, out of the Castle and to the green where Arthur trained with the Knights.

They stopped when they saw Morgana approaching. Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and came over to her.

"Arthur, this is Merlin."

He frowned for a moment, then recognition dawned on his face. "The dru- the boy?"

Merlin nodded.

"He's Gaius' apprentice." Morgana added.

"It's good to see you're well." Arthur shook his hand with a friendly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
